


A Week on the Mainland

by JohnnaLeigh



Series: Mormont Security Firm [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnaLeigh/pseuds/JohnnaLeigh
Summary: Daenerys returns to the mainland, and soon Jorah does as well. Realizing that their families are gone from the city, they take advantage of the time they have alone.





	A Week on the Mainland

Daenerys Targaryen had been on the mainland for a few days, and she missed Bear Island. She texted Lyanna everyday, checking in on Bear Island, and trying to come up with ways that she could ask about Jorah. _We've been going fishing every day_ , Lyanna told her _, the boat needs a new coat of paint but I haven't had time_. They talked about school, and what Daenerys wanted for her birthday, her awful older brother who Lyanna hated, and Lyanna's only complaint about the island, the lack of wifi.

"You just have to tell me what happens." Lyanna said to her while they were on the phone one night. "And don't skip any details, I want it to be like I'm watching it myself."

"You know I'm not good at this." Daenerys laughed, turning on her TV and queuing up that weeks episode of The Bachelor. "Remember when I tried to describe Shark Week to you?"

"That did not end well." Lyanna laughed at the memory and Daenerys started to speak, telling Lyanna everything that happened as it was happening, talking during the commercial breaks about which guys they liked, and who they wanted to see gone.

"Seriously, that was awful, if she keeps Dustin P. one more week I'm going to throw up." Lyanna was saying as Daenerys turned off the TV, pushing the blanket off her legs and getting up off the couch. "And Jason is a cutie but my god there really is nothing going on upstairs."

"Now, now." Daenerys laughed. "Let's not be too mean." But Lyanna was right. Jason was cute but he was completely senseless. She walked up to her room and hung up, opening her door and tossing her phone onto her bed. Her brother, Viserys, was out late, and she was alone. It wasn't anything new, but she felt it differently now. She had felt what it had been like to fall asleep while someone was holding her, and now, to sleep alone in her bed, it felt strange and disorienting. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and looked over at the piece of paper that Jorah had handed her as she was leaving Bear Island, and at the date that was slowly approaching.

The first morning after Daenerys left the Island, Jorah woke up cold. He pulled the blankets up his body but it didn't help the damp feeling that seemed to overtake the whole cabin as he got up for the morning. He looked out over the foggy bay, cursing it as he pulled on another sweater and his only pair of clean long pants, deciding that laundry was something he would have to do later that day, and heading down to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. By the end of the day, he decided that Bear Island wasn't the same without Daenerys Targaryen, or at least his cabin wasn't the same. He reminded himself that he would be leaving at the end of the week, and that he would see her again, thinking only of her as he packed up his cabin for the end of the summer and brought his bags down to the docks.

"See you in a few weeks." Lyanna hugged him. "You're sure you have to go back?"

"I'm sure." He told her. "Someone has to keep the people of the North Safe." The Mormont family ran the largest security firm in the whole Northern Province, their name synonymous with safety and protection. He smiled at her, and she nodded, stepping back and letting him get on the boat. "Just wait, you'll be running the company one day." He called to her as they cast off. He waved one last time and looked away, seeing the mainland coming out of the fog and thinking about the silver haired girl who waited there.

The night before Daenerys was supposed to meet Jorah, she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she should wear makeup for him. If dressing a certain way would make him want her more, of if she should try to look as normal as possible, the prospect of being caught keeping her from wanting to make it seem like a special occasion. _I left my sleeping bag on the Island_ _, Jorah was just returning it to me_. _The check Viserys wrote for this months security bounced and they needed me to come down and pay for it_. She stood and spoke to herself, coming up with reasons why she would be in his office building, and more specifically in his office. She decided that she would wear nice perfume, but normal clothes. If things went the way she wanted she wouldn't need them for very long, and she laughed at her own thoughts as she set out her outfit for the following day. She went to bed but had trouble sleeping, smiling to herself as she thought about Jorah, happy that her brother wasn't home, thinking of Jorah and letting one of her hands slip between her legs, her mouth opening slightly as she moved past the shorts she slept in, sighing as her fingers found her center. She shifted onto her back, making it easier to touch herself, and pictured Jorah's face before her. His hands moving up and down her body as her breathing began to shallow. She felt herself getting closer, and she reached up, grasping the headboard and biting down on her lip. Even thought she was the only one in the apartment, she felt a need to stay quiet. A few minutes later after her breathing had calmed down, Daenerys curled up on side, falling asleep quickly and wondering what the next day would bring.

"Daenerys?" She heard her name being called and opened her eyes, the light coming from her window harsh on her face. "Daenerys open up!" She started to sit up and groaned, realizing that it was her brother, calling to her from outside her door. "Are you awake?"

"Yes!" She called and pushed back the covers, stretching her arms over her head and looking around for a sweatshirt. She pulled a worn one from High School over her head and opened the door, looking up at her brother, who looked just as bored as he always did.

"What?" She asked, and he looked down at her.

"I'm going out of town for a few days, just thought I would let you know."

"Oh." She nodded and tried to smile at him. "Thanks for the heads up." He left without another word and she closed the door to her room, looking at herself in the mirror and deciding that a shower was in order. She washed her hair carefully, getting out and drying herself off, picking out an outfit that she thought was normal enough, but hopefully still cute enough that Jorah would think she was sexy. She giggled to herself, the word sexy wasn't one she would ever have used to describe herself when she was younger, but as she got older, the term seemed more appropriate. She brushed out her hair and thought about applying lipstick, deciding against it as she thought about all the places on his body she wanted to kiss, and got dressed, pulling on her sandals and a light jacket as she headed outside. _I'm here to pick up something I left on the island_ , she recited it over and over in her head as she walked, the warm air heating her cheeks more than usual as she got closer to the building. She knew which floor his office was on, and walked in without even going to the front desk, knowing that if anyone recognized her, and she knew it was possible with her white blonde hair, they wouldn't bother to stop her.

The Targaryen family provided the firm with a lot of business, and her reasons for being there would be explainable even if she hadn't just gotten back from vacationing with Lyanna. Daenerys had been given security her entire life, as her father had been the victim of an assassination when she was barely born. Her mother had ensured that her children would be taken care of, asking the Mormont's to take care of her and Viserys no matter what, and entrusting a sum of money with them to pay to keep them safe. It had worked, as Daenerys had made it to the age of 17 without being killed, and as her birthday drew closer, so did the fortune that she would inherit.

"Going up?" A man in the elevator smiled at her and she nodded. "Fifth floor." She told him, and he pressed the button, getting off on the third himself, leaving her alone to the fifth. She stepped off the elevator and looked up at the clock on the wall. She was 3 minutes early, and she wondered if that would make her seem to eager. She looked back and thought about stepping back onto the elevator, but finding it gone she took a deep breath, turning to the hall where his office was.

"Miss Targaryen." His secretary smiled at her. "Here to see Mr. Mormont?"

"Yes." She said, trying to sound confident. The secretary smiled and motioned for her to go right ahead. She walked slowly, looking back at the clock one more time and seeing that two minutes had passed. If she walked extra slow, she would be right on time. His door was the third on the left hand side, but like the others it remained unmarked. In case of an emergency, no one needed a sign pointing to who the priority people in the firm were. She raised her hand, and knocked, biting down on her lip and holding her breath. From behind, a voice said, _come in_ , and she opened the door, stepping inside quickly and closing it.

Jorah looked up at her from his desk, the tension she could see building behind his eyes starting to melt as she smiled.

"You came."

"I did." She took a step forward, waiting as he stood and came around his desk. She looked up as he got closer to her, smiling as his grasped her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her softly, before reaching out to hold her. She fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing against his shoulder. She had missed him so much and being this close to him she wasn't sure if the bliss she felt could be real. It was all too perfect. 

She smelled as she had the night she had almost fallen asleep with him. Like lavender and possibilities. He held onto her, nearly crushing her against his chest and knotted his fingers through her hair. As though by anchoring her to him, he would get to keep her a little bit longer.

"I missed you so much." Her voice was small as she spoke, and he stroked his fingers up and down her back.

"I missed you too, Khaleesi." He whispered the last word, causing her to laugh quietly, pulling away to look into his eyes. "I've thought about nothing but you since I watched you leave on the boat."

"And I have thought about mostly you." She laughed again as he looked at her quizzically. "Don't be jealous." Her hands found their way into his hair. "I thought about a lot of things on the ride back to the mainland." She pulled his head down to speak into his ear. "But only you when I touch myself." The sound that came from low in his chest told her he had done the same, and she felt his hands clamp onto her waist, pushing her back against his desk and back until her head was almost falling off the back. She gasped as he used the angle of her head to bite the side of her neck, moving his hands roughly up and down her sides, until he pulled back, his hands going to the buttons on her pants, helping her out of her clothes until she lay, completely naked, on his desk. She looked up at him, any shyness she might have felt under the harsh light was completely extinguished by the way he was looking at her. She beckoned him with her leg, trying to pull him closer as she opened for him, leaning back as he kissed his way down her chest. There was nothing new about the way he touched her, but Daenerys had missed it all the same. Nothing her mind could conjure while she touched herself alone in the dark could compare to the way his hands felt on her skin.

She smiled to herself as his hands snaked up to her breasts, holding onto her as she grabbed onto the edge of the table by her head, closing her eyes as his mouth made its way between her legs. She sighed and her toes curled her anticipation only building as Jorah began to pinch her softly. She felt her nipples hardening and knew she would be sore the next day, gasping as he bit down on the skin of her inner thigh. She sat up slightly and caught his eye.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, moving up her body until his nose was level with hers.

"No." She tried to reach up and kiss him. "And I kind of wish you would." She kissing his cheek. "Just a little."

"I think that can be arranged." He kissed her neck before backing away, and Daenerys heard him undressing, before locking the office door and coming back to her. She saw him lick his fingers, rubbing them between her legs, making sure she was ready for him, before pressing closer to her.

"I'll stop if you want me." He said, and she shook her head.

"I don't ever want you to stop." She pulled him close so even with her back pressed to the desk their chests touched. "Ever."

"We might have to take a break for snacks." He told her, pulling back slightly and lining up with her center. "But there is nowhere I would rather come back to then here." He pushed into her roughly, and Daenerys had to grit her teeth together to keep from screaming. It hurt just enough to make her groan in pleasure as he began to thrust, her breasts bouncing slightly as he pushed into her over and over. Soon her limbs began to tighten and she wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping for air with every move of his hips, holding on as his breathing became shallow. He pushed harder, and her legs tightened around his waist, her head falling back as ecstasy began to move through her. She groaned as he pulsed forward a few more times, faster than before, until he stiffened, his weight falling onto her chest, and she felt the slight bit of sweat that they had worked up.

"I need to visit your office more." Daenerys said as she sat up, looking around for her clothes. "Do you think your secretary would notice?"

"My secretary is discreet, that's why she's my secretary." He told her, and hander her her bra, picking up her shirt and turning it right side out before handing it back. She smiled at him and put it on, hopping lightly down off the desk and grabbing her pants. She pulled on the rest of her clothes quickly, making sure her hair looked okay and checking the time. They had been relatively quick, something that had not been their strong suit during their nights on the island. Daenerys smiled at the memory and turned to Jorah, making a split second decision that she hoped he would agree with.

"You should come to the house tonight, I'll make you dinner."

"Really?" He seemed both surprised and pleased.

"Yeah, Viserys is gone, and I could really use some extra protection around the apartment."

"I could come over to check on the camera by the front door." He shrugged and stepped closer to her, kissing her softly. "What time should I come by?"

"Eight." She said, and headed for the door. She walked past the secretary and waved, hoping to seem as normal as possible, going home without uttering another word and looking around her kitchen, trying to decide what she would cook for him. She went through the kitchen and came up with a plan, humming to herself as she worked, and smiling at the prospect of having him in the apartment. When she was finished with almost everything she went to get changed, putting on something better for the evening and waiting for him to arrive. He was a minute early, which made Daenerys smile, and kissed her cheek when she opened the door, saying that he would have brought wine, but that he wasn't going to give alcohol to a 17 year old.

"But you'll do other things to her." She reminded him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the space between his shoulder blades. He smelled like pine, and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply, her hands moving from his waist to the front of his pants, one slipping beneath the waistband, the other undoing his belt.

"Shouldn't we have dinner first?" He asked, and she could already hear his voice hitching. "Khaleesi?"

"Fine." She abruptly tore herself away from him, deciding that she liked teasing, walking to the kitchen without another word and getting two plates for them to eat off of. She had made a simple pasta dish that she had made with Lyanna a few times, spicing it up a little bit with some fancier sides, it was still easy to make. They ate mostly in silence, but it didn't take long, both of them exchanging glances throughout the meal, the easy smiles replaced with urgency as lust settled thickly into the air. After they finished Daenerys cleared their plates, taking everything into the kitchen but not bothering to clean anything yet, the thought of Jorah's arms around her to enticing to pass up. He was standing rather awkwardly in front of the couch, looking slightly out of place, his face only relaxing when he turned to look at her. 

"Care for some dessert?" She asked, and he smiled.

"Only if I can eat you."

"You did this afternoon." She said, and grabbed onto his waist. "It's my turn." He remained unmoving as she slowly sank to her knees, carefully and slowly taking off his belt and tossing it to the floor, undoing his pants and pushing them slowly to the floor. She grabbed onto him and he gasped, one of his hands grabbing onto her hair and guiding her closer to him. She slowly took him in her mouth, her tongue sliding around him as she moved closer. Her teeth grazed his skin and her held on tighter, pushing her mouth further as she took as much as she could of him into her mouth. Her hands moved around and settled solidly on his butt as she moved her head back and forth. Her movements became faster, and the hand that held her hair got tighter. She felt her scalp begin to hurt but she kept going, until he groaned, trying to pull away from her. Daenerys held on, and he spilled into her mouth. It took her a moment to swallow, but eventually she sat back, looking up at him, and wiping the corner of her mouth.

"How was dessert?" He asked as she stood up, settling onto the couch, not bothering to pull his pants back up.

"It was good." She moved so that she was standing before him, before placing one knee on either side of his thighs and her forearms on his shoulders. "But I'm still hungry." He held onto her and laughed, leaning forward to kiss her softly.

"I think we can remedy that." He shifted beneath her. "Just give me another minute or two." She nodded and sat back, pulling her shirt over her head and closing her eyes as he unclasped her bra. He took one of her breasts in his mouth, biting down softly on her flesh, before moving to the other, licking his way back and forth across her chest. She hitched her skirt up and revealed that she hadn't been wearing anything beneath, rubbing herself against him and letting one of her hands wander between her legs, touching herself while he kissed her chest. 

"If you're not ready soon." She said softly. "I'm gonna make myself-" Jorah grabbed her hand, flipping her underneath him and kissing the side of her neck, pushing two of his fingers up between her legs and pressing inside her.

"Don't you dare." He whispered against her skin, slowly moving back to her lips. "That's my job." He pulled his fingers away from her and replaced them quickly, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close until their hips were pressed together.

"This might be the most boring sex we've had yet." Daenerys could't help but say. "Missionary is not interesting." Jorah laughed and pulled completely out of her, sitting back on his knees,

"What did you have in mind."

"I like being on top." She said, kneeling and taking him in her hand, slowly moving her hand back and forth as he grew harder under her touch. "Lay back." Her voice was a whisper. "And touch me here." She guided his hands to her waist, to the soft skin of her bottom, and then finally up to her breasts, her head rolling back as she picked her hips up, coming down on top of him and sighing as they fit together. He bucked his hips up and she gasped, her hands falling onto his chest, her mouth hanging open as he did it again. His hands moved from her breasts, to reach around and grasp hold of her hair, pulling her head back so that her chest pushed out, nipples hardened as he took one in his mouth, pushing upwards into her as her hips moved with his. Her hands moved to his legs, her body bent backwards as their cores moved together. Her breathing began to shallow, and he let go of her hair, moving his hand between them to pinch lightly on her clitoris, which caused her to tighten around him, her thighs clasping his and her whole body beginning to tense. Her movements were suddenly erratic, no longer the slow sensual circles he liked, but jarring movements that he loved. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his face buried in her chest as she cried out loudly, tensing up as he continued to touch her, her hips moving of their own accord as she tried to feel him deeper inside her, trembling slightly as he too began to stiffen. Her body was quivering as he lazily rubbed her clitoris, occasionally her hips would move, her thighs twitching, the feeling of his fingers too much as she tried to calm down, gasping for air and leaning back, shaking her head and trying to speak.

"Too much." She was saying. "I can't-" He rubbed faster and she groaned, her body arching back, as though trying to escape his touch, but he held her in place, pushing her own the edge until she screamed his name. He finally let her go, Daenerys rolling onto her back as she closed her eyes. Her whole body felt raw, and the skin between her legs so sensitive that a single touch of his hand could have her begging for mercy once again. She turned to him, smiling as she felt his lips on her forehead.

"If you sleep here," She began. "Will anyone notice that you're gone?"

"No." He pulled her into his arms. "Is your brother coming back?"

"No, will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Khaleesi." He wrapped her in his arms and held on, both of them falling asleep quickly, nestled together under a sheet.

The next morning they made breakfast together and ate in bed, which turned into eating food off each other in bed, which led to just having sex in bed, and eventually moving to the shower. He left a little while later and went home for different clothes, changing and heading into the office later than normal, but still relatively early for this time of year, saying hello to his secretary and heading down the hall. When he opened the door to his office he could tell immediately that something was off, it was another moment before he realized that Jeor was sitting in his office chair, looking at him with a strange expression of disgust and anger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, closing the door and trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. "I thought you were still on the island."

"I came back for a meeting."

"What are you doing in my office?" Jorah stepped closer. "Why are you here?" Jeor lifted his hand, which was clenched into a fist and let something drop onto the desk. Jorah looked at the small piece of red fabric that had fallen from his grasp, recognizing them as the panties that Daenerys had worn to his office. She had mentioned that she couldn't find them as they had been getting dressed, and he looked up at Jeor, who sighed before asking.

"How long have you been fucking Daenerys Targaryen?"

**Author's Note:**

> So there will p r o b a b l y be a part three, but we'll see.


End file.
